


Angel Killer

by ammstar11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Broken Families, Canonical Character Death, Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly hurt, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Nico di Angelo has a secret past that no one knows. Both his mother and older sister were murdered and he's dedicated his life to finding out who is responsible. No one believes that the cases are connected but Nico knows and the monster responsible is aware of it. Can Nico solve the murders before it's too late? As he grows closer to shedding light on this mystery, the shadow of death grows and reaches out to loom over him.Will Solace is out on his own for the first time in his life. He's found an apartment that he can afford; though with the rumors going around that the building is cursed he wonders if living alone was such a good idea. Most of the occupants of the building have chosen to live together despite the low cost due to the buildings dark history. Now Will finds himself living on the supposedly cursed third floor. Will he be able to disprove the rumors, or will he be the next victim? He doubts it. He's more interested in another mystery, the cute boy across the hall that most people avoid. There's just something about him that draws Will to him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Cold Case

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having this really messed up nightmare and well… here you go. This was the only way to make the dream stop.  
> P.S. note to self: writing a story about a serial killer that targets young women in their early twenties while sitting up alone at night is one of the stupidest things I’ve done in a while…
> 
> WARNINGS: Death, murder, mentions or implied rape or sexual assault, stalking, kidnapping, coarse language, obsessive behavior. This is my first fic that’s rated M so I hope it works out? Anyway this is going to be really dark and sad at points just so you know. I’ve watched a lot of crime dramas, documentaries, and mysteries so I hope this seems legit.

Nico lost his mother when he was barely out of kindergarten. He lost his sister several years later. He was the only one who really believed that the two murders were connected but no one believed him; they said that it was just the grief of losing his loved ones while so young that he thought that. No matter how strongly he argued no one would take him seriously.

The main reason being that over the year’s more and more cases of murdered women had sprung up, all similar in that the woman was in her early twenties and living alone in or around the area of the apartment. Maria di Angelo was older than all of the other victims so most ruled her murder out of the investigation because unlike the others, Maria had been married and the mother of two children while the rest of the victims in the area had been university students living alone.

The case for those and Maria’s murders has been cold for years; no one has been able to find out who was behind them. Everything had been quiet until a few years ago when another girl was found dead nearby. Thus sixteen year old Bianca di Angelo was added to the list of unfortunate victims in a long list of unsolved murders, and just like her mother, her case was left out of the initial investigation because she didn’t fit the killers MO either. Just a poor girl that had snuck out of the house for a party and never made it home.

Nico blamed himself for Bianca’s death, if he had only stopped her or told their father that he had known, maybe they could have saved her that night. After that he had a falling out with his father and they grew apart. Hades had thrown himself into his work and hardly spoke to his son, anytime Nico had brought up his suspicions that his mother’s and sister’s deaths were related his father would lash out at him and tell him to grow up and stop believing in the boogieman already.

“But just listen to me! What are the chances of both mom and Bianca being killed?! They were also in the same area as those others from over the past decade! I know that they’re related!” Nico practically screamed at his father who still refused to put the pieces of this horrible screwed up puzzle of death together. But still he dismissed everything Nico had poured years of research into learning and just yelled at him.

“You’re still a child, I know you miss them, I miss them every God damn day but there is nothing we can do and they’ll never come back to us!” his father shouted as he stormed out of the room.

Nico followed suit and went to his room slamming the door behind him, he wasn’t a child he was fourteen years old! He understood what had happened, he knew what death was! He knew that nothing he did would bring his mother and sister back to them but he still owed it to them to find justice and bring down the monster responsible for taking them away from him. He didn’t care how long it took he’d bring that sonofabitch down!

…

Two years pass and Nico is still determined to track down this killer and see to it that everyone knows that it is the same person that killed both his mom and sister and possibly the other women from over the years.

His father has finally had enough of this wild goose chase that seems to occupy his sons every waking hour and closes himself off from Nico thus causing them to lose touch.

After his father stopped talking to him Nico moved out and found himself living in the fabled cursed apartment, he knows it’s connected to his sister and mother even if no one believes him. So alone at sixteen Nico starts his life of solitude and devotes any energy not related to school or work to solving the mystery that everyone else seems determined to just forget.


	2. New beginning

**Three years later…**

Will lets out a sigh as he flings himself down on the couch in his new living room. He’s spent all morning and part of the afternoon moving in and he can finally take a well-deserved brake. It’s a wonder he can still feel his legs after lugging boxes up to the third floor all morning, he honestly would not be surprised if they turned to jelly and he’d never be able to walk again due to how exhausted they were right now.

Well this was it; Will Solace was officially on his own living in his own apartment far, far from home like he’d been dreaming of. It had been like his prayers were answered when he found a listing for an apartment to rent so close to the university. Of course he had been informed that the surprisingly low rent was due to some horrific rumors that listed this complex as _The Murder Apartments_ as dubbed by the locals.

Will had no idea what to think about that at first, he was of course curious as to why the building had such an ominous name so he had done some research and found out that in the past nearly two decades there had been a surprising amount of murder cases in the area where the majority of victims were discovered in the area of this building, thus rumors about the building being involved somehow began to spring up and people began to avoid it except for the few who chose to stick around for the low rent.

Will felt his eyes drooping as he finally let himself relax. He jumped when he heard a knock on the front door. Groaning quietly to himself he got up from the couch and went to see who was there.

He opened the door to find a young woman maybe slightly older than himself with frizzy red hair smiling at him.

“Hi, my name’s Rachel, I live on the second floor and saw you moving in so I thought I stop by and introduce myself.” She smiled kindly at him and held out a hand to him.

He accepted the handshake and returned the smile. “Will, I didn’t really expect to talk to anyone so soon but it’s nice to meet you.”

“There’re not that many tenants here so we’re all pretty close knit, well mostly. I thought I’d come introduce myself and see if you would be interested in coming down to the lower floors sometime for coffee or something, I’m sure the others would love to meet you. There’s a common room on the ground floor that we use as a rec room to hangout, watch tv, game, or have parties during holidays and birthdays so feel free to join in anytime.”

“That’s really kind of you, thank you.” Will was really surprised with how easily his new neighbors were willing to meet him after he had only just finished moving in.

“Don’t mention it, also don’t be surprised if people start pushing for you to get a roommate, its really just superstition around here but a lot of people buy into it.”

Will knew a bit about it but if someone who actually lived here was willing to explain more to him that was fine. “Do you buy into it?”

She let out a small laugh. “Hardly, though my friends stop by regularly to check in on me to make sure I’m fine. I prefer my privacy and it gives me space to work on my art without worrying about taking up too much space that someone else wants to use.”

“You’re an artist?” Will asked, he was curious and wondered what sort of artwork would take up “too much space”.

“Oh sure, mostly paintings, but I like to try different things now and then. If you ever want to see some of my work just head on down to the rec room, I’ve got some displayed in there.”

“Alright I’ll have to check it out sometime. Though probably not today, I’m pretty wiped from lugging everything up the stairs earlier.”

“That’s fair; it feels like a workout just bringing home groceries some days.” Racheal laughed “Anyway I should probably let you go get some rest. Come down anytime to chat, I’m usually home. I’m in 2B so just knock or go see if anyone is around in the rec room. The others are pretty cool to hang out with once you get to know them, though if you aren’t comfortable with the whole PDA thing try to avoid the couples once they start getting all googoo eyed.”

“Googoo eyed?” Will tried not to laugh at the term.

“Oh trust me, you’ll understand once you see it.” Racheal said with a small wave before heading off. “Welcome to the building Will!”

Will waved back even though she’d already reached the stairwell and was on her way down.

At least the neighbors seemed friendly, so far so good.

Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad place after all.

Will closed the door and turned back to the piles of boxes littering the apartment and decided that he’d wait until after a good nap to attempt to unpack and organize his belongings.

He headed toward the bedroom down the hall and threw himself onto the bed he’s had the forethought to make beforehand and let himself drift off. All thoughts of murder mysteries and superstitions flew from his mind; he could worry about that later. He wasn’t too concerned about some boogieman coming after him anyway.


End file.
